Lukas Retriver
'Lukas Retriver '''was a member of Lorcione crime family, and one of Lorgo's closest members. He was often made fun of, since his name sounds like a name a person would give to a dog. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Lukas' history is unknown. He arrived to Petronas City most likely in April or May 2011, and soon became a part of Lorcione crime family. There, he became one of Lorgo's closest members, and he was often on the family's meetings in hangar Mulat. Rose Path In September 2011, Slavujček mafia family appeared. Lorgo wanted to get rid of that family, and Lukas one day told Lorgo that they should kill Helliar, in order to find the object of a puzzle known as Rose Path. Lorgo was disappointed, but soon told his member Carlios to break into Helliar's Modern House and the New Main Mayoralty. The next day, Carlios was executed. However, that day, Lukas was alone in hangar Mulat, and was visited by Sašo Šimić, who was looking for Lorgo. After that, Lukas decided to visit Gej Prostitucija. ''The Champion Just before the first ever Element Duel World Tournament, Lukas stole a bag from an old lady, in the old city, and was seen by Dan Timbly, a kid that always wanted to train Element Duel. Little Timbly then went to the top of a building, jumped on the top of Wool Factory "Kling-Klong", and finally, on poor Lukas. Dan then returned the bag to the lady. ''Winter in Petronas'' In Winter in Petronas, which was happening in late December 2011, Lukas asked Lorgo wheter they should ally with Slavujčeks. Lorgo was disappointed, again. He called Lukas "bad Lukas", like Lukas was a dog. Lukas didn't like that a bit. After Lukas heard that Lorgo wanted to threaten Dgleich or Wololo, Lukas was confused, and didn't believe such thing was possible. During the conversation in the hangar, Lukas' mobile phone ringed, and Lorgo was very mad, since he didn't allow mobile phones in the hangar, during the meetings. Lukas' mobile phone tone was a song of Saša Marić. After he talked to the other guy in the corner of hangar, Lukas told Lorgo what he found out. Lorgo, after hearing that one of their men was kidnapped by a hill tribe and their leader Bobilius, was disappointed, and had to insult Lukas in front of everyone. ''True Trainer'' It was April 2012. After Dan Timbly's father, Ronnie, moved to Dan's house in Petronas City, Zorotos, Dan's Element Duel trainer, called Lucius Penelen and Lukas to go to Dan's house and beat up Ronnie, so that he can leave the house. Lucius and Lukas did arrive that day to the Timbly family house, and the two beat up Ronnie. He didn't look taugh tough to them. ''True Mancione'' In June 2012, Lukas' friend, Lucius, found Lorgo a new assistant, called Nerdy. Soon, Lorgo, after seeing a baby killer in the city, decided to change Lorcione family, from a mafia family, to a family that would kill evil people in the name of justice. Lukas decided to stay in the family. That night, Vito Mancione, Lorgo's father, got rid of his second, bastard son, and decided to put Basilio Mancione, his first son, to be the head of Lorcione crime family. Basilio decided to kill Lorgo's closest members, which were Lucius Penelen and Lukas himself. Soon, Basilio's men killed the two. Lukas was buried on the Petronas Cemetery. Legacy ''Darkness is Coming'' In Darkness is Coming, Lukas was seen dead in Hangar "Mulat", in a flashback of True Mancione. Trivia *Lukas had a mobile phone, and his ringing theme was a song of Saša Marić, called While I Was Once. *Lukas' character is based on a real-life dog. *Either Lukas, or his friend Lucius Penelen, were friends of Dan Timbly's trainer Zorotos. Appearances *''Rose Path'' *''The Champion'' *''True Trainer'' *''True Mancione'' *''Darkness is Coming'' (Seen dead briefly in a flashback) *''Winter in Petronas'' Gallery 2012-04-14_11.56.49.png|Lukas and Lucius ready to beat Ronnie Timbly. 2011-09-28 22.11.47.png|Lukas in hangar. Category:Petronas Characters Category:Mafia Category:Criminals Category:Lorcione members Category:Dead Characters